Asmai Morning Sea
by MoonTigress
Summary: Asmai was one of the few who could proudly say they were apart of the secret band of benders who could both waterbend and bloodbend. With her last action taking a stray fireball aimed at one of the avatars companions, a brief silver light and then suddenly waking up in a different world with strange people with weird hair and eyes what is she to do but try to stay alive...
1. Prologue

The last thing I could remember was fighting in the war against the fire nation, using my blood bending to demolish their forces, when I spot stray fireball heading straight for one of the avatars companions, I throw myself in front of it taking it head on. Just before it hit, a silver light blinds me and I fall into darkness. When I opens my eyes I found myself in the middle of a forest, but the thing that really gets to me is that the world I have known my whole life is gone and I'm in another world where instead of benders there are ninjas everywhere!


	2. Where am I?

Blearily I opened my eyes, only to immediately close them again and groan at the brightness of the sun as it shone directly into my eyes. Opening my eyes slowly this time, I went on to just stare dumbly around as I tried to regain my bearings as the feeling of unfamiliarity seemed to swamp me. Instead of the ruins of cities and decaying bodies that came from war, I found myself in the middle of a large clearing amid a field of tiny white flowers with small yellow pollen in the centre. The perfume of the flowers clouded my senses and I fought against the erg to cough. Shifting slightly I felt a weight against my hip. Looking down I recognised the leather bag as my own, thanks to symbol of my tribe presented proudly on the fromt of the bag, of the blood tribe. Basically it was like the water bending symbol but instead of blue it was shades of red signifying blood but there were also bits of blue among the red signifying those in the tribe that could only water bend. Opening the flap of the bag I found some of my own clothes and a few necessities, even my beloved lollipops, and the few weapons I owned and my most precious things. I took the weapons out, applying them to my body, strapping a few blades in clear view and a few hidden in my clothing as well as my only pistol in its harness. I still wore what I was wearing when I was fighting in the last battle, even the blood that coated my skin was still relatively fresh, although my clothing only had a few drops here and there that could be easily removed with my blood bending. My army style crop jacket that had an attached top with miniature ruffle accents, with the zipper down enough to show an appealing amount of cleavage, under this is a bustier with a zip up the front and a crossed black strap that runs around her neck acting as a chocker, booty shorts with ruffle trim, a wide pleather double buckled belt attached to a black pleather harness for her pistol and spare magazine holsters, green chaps, black fishnet pantyhose paired with a pair of black panties and her choker were all still intact and only sported a few wrinkles after all I'd been through.

Sighing I shook my head, growling slightly under my breath when my brown hair usually in a tight bun at the base of my neck, fell across my face, falling to my hips in soft waves. With another sigh I ran my fingers through my hair and using a leather tye from my bag, tied my hair back in a simple ponytail that came to just under my chest. heaving myself to my feet i stumbled slightly from the unknown terrain and cursed slightly when I nearly twisted my ankle in my black lace up ankle boots that moulded to my skin to my upper shins. Stumbling again I took out a lollipop from my stash in the front pocket of my bag and put it in my mouth immediately calming at the familiarity, there wasn't a time I wouldn't have a lollipop, even in the heat of battle I would have a lollipop in my mouth, the thing you have to worry about with myself though is when or if you can manage to part me from my favorite treat, I become angry having no problem killing my enemies and if my teammates take it I only hold back enough that they'll be able to at least limp home. Huffing I hefted my bag upon my shoulders and started walking in a random direction. Hopping against hope I could find a water tribe somewhere. They at least won't kill me on site...hopefully.

(just thought I should say that the book cover is what she looks like and is what she's wearing) ; )

All rights reserved...please review!


	3. What do you feed these trees?

Scowling I pushed past another branch in a seemingly endless forest. The trees here were the tallest I'd ever seen with branches as thick as 10 large men sprouting ever which way. And the roots...they were everywhere and I kept on tripping on them! And the creatures I have come across, everything I have seen so far of this place just makes me more certain that I am not in my world anymore, that I am in some other world, which does explain that light I saw when I went to take the deathblow that was headed towards one of the avatars companion. Oh why did I have to do that, it was silly really but I panicked, acted impulsively instead of thinking it through. I should have just used my bending to forcibly move the person out of the way and continued on with the fight. But I didn't and look at what happened because of my actions, I'm in a totally different world, with no idea how different this place is compared with my homeland, or if this place even has any humans and isn't just filled with random creatures and giant trees. Too busy thinking I didn't notice how the forest had gone silent, too silent but I did notice when a sharp object was thrown from somewhere above me, from up in the trees, towards me. During my time in the war I had trained myself both physically and mentally that at a moments notice I could take action, this came in handy now. With a sharp twist of my shoulder I missed being hit by mere inches while sending out my senses trying to determine where my attackers where and how many there where. I counted at least 2 people before they seemed to disappear momentarily before appearing again somewhere behind me. My body acted on its own accord, twisting and weaving in the flowing style of a water bender as I manoeuvred myself around the incoming projectiles as they rained down around me from numerous directions at once as my attackers kept changing position too fast for me too lock onto. Scowling I back flipped one handed twirling and landing in the balls of my feet and took off at a dead run away from my attackers. I knew I had no chance in the state I am in now, so my only option...run.

I hadn't made it far when another round of sharp, pointy objects started falling around me. Still not recovered from my trip through another world, as evidenced by my lack of breath and my jerky movements as I tried to dodge. I failed, small cuts began to appear upon my body cutting through my clothes and causing small rivulets of blood to seep from the cuts. I gasped as something cut my cheek, causing me to lose my focus and allowing me to get hit more creating more cuts on my skin. Distracted I didn't notice when someone appeared behind me, too late to do anything as quick fingers pressed against a pressure point in my neck, allowing blackness to spread across my vision. I felt strong arms encircle my body as I slipped into unconsciousness.

All rights reserved - Please vote/review! :)


End file.
